


All That's Wanted

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: F/M, Gojyo should love himself more, Insecurity, One Night Stands, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Will that be all?"When there's nothing more you want, or that's wanted from you...





	All That's Wanted

“You’re good, baby.” She traced the contour of Gojyo’s lower lip, and Gojyo, flat on his back on the bed, smiled just so it’d feel a little more plump. Just for her. Just like he would for the dozens of other women like her. He wondered how long it’d take before he forgot her name.

“I’ve been told.” He captured her wrist, then turned her hand over to kiss her palm. Her eyes twinkled in the dark, but the light died with the glimpse of dawn coming through the curtains just like any other star, like the “Open” sign of a pub turning to “Closed” at last call. “You better get back to wherever it is you got to go.”

Instead of pouting, she blinked a few times. “Oh. So… Will that be all?”

Gojyo blinked the crust from his eyes, as if he didn’t understand. “What’s that?”

“That’s all you want from me?” She slid off of his chest and stood, her afterglow smile gone. “I guess it’s because you’re moving on, is that it?”

“‘Fraid so.” Gojyo rolled over to his hands to watch her dress. Even in the patchy light from the window, she was somber and contemplative now. “It’s not my choice, it’s just my job.”

“Sounds like a sad sort of life, I suppose.” She paused after throwing her dress from the night before over her head to glance back at him. “Don’t you wish you could stay with someone sometimes?”

Gojyo tore his eyes away from her, because it’d be a lie to pretend he was even thinking about her anymore. “It’s not really how I operate.” He thought of staying, having somewhere to stay, and those thoughts were swallowed like a flame snuffed in a jar, burning with no oxygen to keep it. “It’s not you. I hope someone does keep you one’a these days.” He managed a dry smirk. “Long before I get another chance. Next time, I hope you say ‘no’ to me.”

She was actually sad now, shaking her head. “I hope next time, you get to stay. You’re sweet, Gojyo. Good luck on your trip.” With that, she left, and Gojyo flopped back onto the bed.

She’d say no to him next time, and hopefully to any guy like him. He didn’t get a place to stay. He’d never get to ask for more.


End file.
